yandere_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonoko Kashiwagi
Sonoko Kashiwagi is one of the girls from Yandere No Onna No Ko. She was available in the first CD. Bio Appearance Sonoko is a fair skinned girl with an average frame and big, sad-looking brown eyes. Her long, dark purple hair is nearly thigh length and worn loose with an off-center intake and a small amount of hair worn over the shoulders. She is regarded as "plain" by Ayase. Her uniform is the same as Ayase and Nagisa's but for some reason features an indigo color scheme, possibly due to being in a different grade. Personality Sonoko is very formal and reserved, a lonely and quiet type who keeps to herself and is not shown having any friends. She is gentle and nice, but extremely sensitive with little self-worth. She is knowledgeable with plants and enjoys gardening. She appears to be easily distracted and laspes into dellusional belief and is under the assumption she's a lot closer to the Prtagonist than she actually is. Having not been shown kindness from anyone else, she doesn't like seeing them interact nicely with others, nor could she understand why they would. She claims to feel pain when not given proper attention. Background As a lonely and frequently bullied girl, Sonoko had no friends and usually kept to herself reading or partaking in Gardening Club activity. But she found herself swayed by the Protagonist after meeting him one day when classmates picked on her and he came to her defense. The track begins a year later, as she recalls him defending her from her bullies again. As his girlfriend now, she has become uneasy as she comes to a certain realization... Weapon As a member of the gardening club, she used the shovel normally reserved to her plants. Victims Protagonist - Sonoko speaks with the Protagonist throughout her track, with small implications throughout it hinting that he is deceased. Near the end, it's heavily implied that she murdered him and is now talking to his skull, which she uses a flower pot after removing everything from it. Ayase '- She kills Ayase sometime prior to the track, when she asked her to meet at the school backyard. They began on mutual terms, asking to be left alone but Ayase refused and accused her of being a "''thieving cat". She defended her head after realizing Sonoko was wielding her shovel with the intent to harm, leaving her torso open for Sonoko to stab through with it. She caved in her stomach and used the corpse for her plants. Relationships '''Protagonist - His kindness in defending her from her bullies caused Sonoko to fall for him, but he held no feelings for her and barely knew she existed. She began to stalk him and believed they were dating. 'Nagisa Nonohara - '''While she did consider killing Nagisa, she realized the Protagonist would be saddened by this and let her go home after she broke into her house to try to find him (as well as because her parents were home at the time). She doesn't hate her personally, but she was aware of how the Protagonist felt as a prisoner in his home, and didn't believe Nagisa truly loved him. '''Ayase Koumoto- '''As Sonoko's main tormentor and bully, she despised her. She dislikes knowing the Protagonist has anything to do with her because of this, and believes she is nothing more than a "thief" trying to steal her boyfriend. After Ayase vanished prior to the track, Sonoko brings up how the bullying finally stopped. Death Nagisa's Track Initially Nagisa only appeared to target Ayase, but after realizing Sonoko was also in the way she made quick work of her before heading home. She lied to her brother by claiming she had "things to do", eventually revealing the truth after making an off-handed comment. Ayase's Track Ayase was envious of the time the Protagonist had been spending with Sonoko, who was helping him study. She demanded Sonoko stay away and when she refused to leave she attacked her face with a pair of scissors, stabbing her repeatedly after she tried to get help. Etymology Quotes ''"When I come back home, you always wait for me there." ---- "I wonder how beautifully this flower that feeds from you will bloom. I am looking forward to seeing that." '' Trivia *Her voice actress also voices another yandere from the series, Elise Sakuranomiya. **Both girls have shy personalities. *She is 157cm tall. *Her measurements are 92-59-88. *Her yandere type is ''Deviant. *She is the only girl revealed to be in a club at school. **She is also one of the only girls in the series to be in a school club. *She resembles and was possibly based on Kotonoha Katsura from School Days. **They have similiar physical appearances. **Both are bullied by classmates and are shown to be reserved, formal, and quiet. **Both of them attack the girl they see as a threat in the stomach, as well as severed the head of the boy they loved to keep with them. ***Ironically, her voice actress voiced Sekai Saionji, the girl threatening Kotonoha's relationship. *The protagonists death on her track is deemed the most graphic in the series. Gallery Category:Unique Weapon Category:Audio Yandere Category:YandereNoOnnaNoKo Category:Purple Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Teen